csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pontiac GTO
Overview The '69 GTO Judge in CSR Classics is 2 door hardtop, built by General Motors, Pontiac Motor Division in Pontiac, Michigan, from '64 to '74, and by GM's Holden Division in Australia from '04 to '06. This car has Pontiac's Ram Air IV 400. A V-8 with 400 CID (6.6 liter), 370 horse power, and 445 ft lb of torque. Straight off the assembly line, the Ram Air 4 400 would propel this bad boy to a 13.9 ET @ 109 mph (175 kph). A Pontiac dealer in Detroit (Royal Pontiac) would do a super tune-up for about $100; they could make GTO (aka'The Great One') run low 13s, high 12s. This Judge is also equipped with a Muncie M-22 transmission, which is a close ratio 4 speed gear box that's nick-named the Rock Crusher. And the rear differential is GM's 12 bolt posi with a 4.33:1 gear ratio. This car weighs 3,150 lb (1,429 kg). The base price of the '69 "Goat" was $2,831. The Judge was $330 more, and the engine was a $558 option. For less than $4,000, you could be the King of the Street. I question CSR's logic in putting this car in the Tier 3. If any car is a classic, it's this one. If any car is a street racer, it's this car. It was literaly born on Woodward Ave. (Google it). A Ram Air 4 Judge was as cool as anything else out there. And it had style. The GTO Judge's hood with it's functional ram air scoops and the tachometer, combined with the rear spoiler on the trunk, made this one of the more iconic Muscle Cars. For the first half of the '69 model year, The Judge was available only in #72 Carousel Red (actually a bright orange). The GTO was designed by John Delorean, who stole the name GTO from the Ferrari 250 GTO, as the GTO nameplate was not trademarked. It is Italian for Gran Turismo Omologato, which translates to “officially certified for racing in the grand tourer class”. However, to avoid controversy with the Ferrari model, some GM executives said that GTO as in Pontiac GTO stood for Grand Tempest Option. The 1964 model year of this classic was THE VERY FIRST "Muscle Car". It first was an option on the '64 and '65 Pontiac Tempest. In 1966 the GTO became its own model. The GTO is built on GM's A platform, aka A-body; that designates a full frame, front engine, rear wheel drive, intermediate sized chassis that it shares with the Chevrolet Chevelle, the Buick Skylark, and the Oldsmobile Cutlass. Of the 58,126 GTO's made in 1969, 6,725 had the Judge option. CSR Classics The Pontiac GTO is a high-end Tier 3 Muscle car. The GTO is statistically unique; no other Tier 3 cars have similar stats like this car. Weight and power balance is superb; although heavy like any other muscle cars, the Pontiac GTO also has good power, supplemented by its decent grip, which makes the GTO accelerate very fast. It reaches 60mph from a standing start very quickly, nearly on par with the Chevrolet Nova SS. However, the Judge has two drawbacks; although it reaches 0~100 relatively quickly, after it reaches 100mph, acceleration is greatly slowed down, making the top speed of the GTO slower than most cars in its Tier. Also, it is one of the few cars in its Tier with a gearbox speed over 300m/s, which proves to be a problem for higher gear ratios, a reason it has a slow top speed. While easy for beginners and good to beat Lord Aziz, this car is not a very good car for professional Multiplayer because of its slow gearbox speed which makes it very difficult to create a better custom shift pattern, unlike the Mercedes-Benz 300 SL. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * The Pontiac GTO was the first Muscle Car. In 1964, Pontiac installed a 389 CID V8 in their Tempest. The GTO was an option. * The Pontiac GTO has the slowest Gearbox speed out of all Tier 3 cars in the game. ** This contrasts its gearbox shifting speed in real life, as it uses a performance Hurst shifter unique to this model. * The Pontiac GTO is one of the two cars that are obviously placed in the wrong Tier, along with the Plymouth Superbird, in which both of them are supposed to be on Tier 5, with The Judge being the competitor to the Plymouth Road Runner, a Tier 5 car. Category:Tier 3 Category:Muscle Car Category:Pontiac Category:Starts with 300-400 HP Category:Starts with 3000-3500 Weight